naruto_rp_last_shinobi_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashi(足)
Ashi (足) is a Former Hidden Cloud Ninja and current member of the 2nd Allied Shinobi Forces. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic experience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Ashi is extremely open-minded which also blends into his strong perverted nature. Seeming to enjoy physical pleasure so much that it's difficult to determine whether or not he is mistaking lust for love. Despite his lustful nature he tries to remain respectful adding lord or lady when addressing people despite their actual political status. Ashi seems to be somewhat sensitive when it comes to his love life and threatens to kill anyone who dares to bring it up. One of the things he is focused on is finding a suitor and the first thing he looks at his feet. Something branching off of a hidden but large foot fetish. Ashi has a strong love for dirty jokes and will drop them at any moment, even if the situation is serious. In combat, He is a perfectionist that would keep at something until he mastered it, and his triumphs on the battlefield made him very confident in his abilities and talent. Despite being a generally kind and cheerful person, speaking well of others and attempting to avoid conflict, He enjoys fighting, the sights, the sounds, even the taste of his own blood. Calculating and brutal, he is not above doing anything including dirty tactics to achieve victory often allowing his enemies to believe they had gotten the upper hand to lower their defenses and secure a win. His favorite colors are green, yellow, and grey. Ashi’s favorite food is fried fish and least favorite is kale. He enjoys gambling, drinking, and fishing as off time hobbies. Appearance Ashi is known for his lack of clothing or the choice he makes to not wear any, his reasoning being they slow him down so he is usually seen in red skin tight shorts. He is fairly tall green haired brown eyed man with an athletic build and a x shaped scar over his right breast. Abilities Physical and Chakra Prowess Ashi has chakra reserves large enough to summon large summoning animals and chakra potent enough to use senjutsu. Ashi also is masterful with his chakra control, able to perform large scale techniques at the same time without the use of hand seals. He is even able to break genjutsu using chakra control alone. Ashi has immense physical speed, Using create after-images or outpace the sharingan. His physical strength is slightly below that of tsunade with enough power to destroy a earthen wall with relative ease. Ninjutsu Ashi is able to create shadow clones and from which could lure in opponents before exploding. He is also well-versed in fūinjutsu enough to develop his own S rank technique. He has skill with barrier ninjutsu enough to perform a technique he created. Also an adept sensor, able to detect chakra signatures from great distances. He is reasonable for the creation various original techniques as a specialist of the ninjutsu. Nature Transformation Ashi's nature transformations include Lightning, Earth, and Water Release and can use two chakra natures simultaneously. He is crafty and quick-thinking in his combos, using a water wall to pin the enemy down followed by lightning to make the effect deadlier. Ashi can use black lightning — a special form of lightning passed down solely to him by his teacher, the Sixth Raikage, making his lightning techniques even more powerful. Space-Time Ninjutsu Ashi developed the Space Pulse a technique that littrally stopped time in an area, a feat not normally easily attained. Senjutsu Ashi was taught how to use senjutsu by the first famous lion sage, which he can use to increase his speed, durability, and physical strength.He can also use it to empower his other ninjutsu. Status Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example, your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If y Category:Characters